


Acts of Possession

by Waffilicious



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, Dominance, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffilicious/pseuds/Waffilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Jack engages in a little "extracurricular activity" and his adviser, Atlas, doesn't approve. It's time to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an RP college AU.

    The past couple of weeks had been extremely difficult for Jack. Keeping a secret of this magnitude was not his forte, and keeping _two_ secrets was even harder. But he did it. Against his own doubts, he did it.

    Still, when Atlas called him to his office, Jack was nervous. He couldn’t really say why.

    Well. He probably could. He just didn’t want to think about it.

    He stood in front of the door to Atlas’s office for a full minute before he finally reached out and knocked. Atlas almost immediately opened the door, pulled Jack in by his jacket, and locked the door behind him.

    “So boyo,” he said softly as he walked to his desk. “I've been hearing stories. Stories I don't like.” He turned to look at Jack, who was still standing with his back up against the door. The abruptness of the change between Atlas dragging him inside and now speaking to him softly from across the room left his head spinning a bit.

    “You... have?” Jack answered nervously.

    “I’ve been wondering,” Atlas continued, and Jack wasn’t sure he liked the look in his eye, though he wasn’t sure how to describe it. “Wondering just how good your self control is,” Atlas finished, and Jack felt the blood drain from his face.

    “I… sir? I’m… not sure what you mean…”

    For once, Atlas didn’t correct Jack’s use of a formal address. Instead he leaned both his hands on the desk, staring at Jack unblinkingly.

    “Have you fucked anyone else, Jack?”

    Jack swallowed. He tried not to immediately think about last week with Isaac at the party, but that would’ve been as difficult as not thinking about pink elephants after being told not to think about pink elephants.

    “I’m… that’s none of your business,” Jack managed, though he wasn’t at all confident.

    “Well, you see boyo, you’ve made it my business. And if we’re going to be continuing our… arrangement, then I need you to be honest with me.” He looked at Jack pointedly, and Jack shrank back against the door, aware that there was no way he could lie to Atlas. Even if he weren’t a terrible liar and could manage some sort of falsehood, his reactions had already given him away. That much was obvious.

    “Boyo,” Atlas said warningly, “would you kindly answer the question?”

    “Isaac.” The answer was out of his mouth before Jack even had the time to think about it. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to see Atlas’s reaction. He didn’t know what he was afraid of exactly. Was it Atlas’s disapproval? Why should that matter in the slightest? Except it did matter. It mattered far more than Jack could say. The thought of Atlas being disappointed in him in any way made his blood freeze.

    “Five days ago,” Jack continued quietly, shamefully. “We were at a party, and we got drunk, and... things got a little intense...”

    “So you fucked him.”

    Jack winced at Atlas’s tone. It was sharp, low, dangerous.

    “More the other way around,” he muttered. As if it made any difference at this point.

    “Jack. Look at me.”

    Jack hesitated.

    “Jack.”

    Jack looked up. Atlas was walking slowly around the desk toward him, one hand sliding across the surface of the desk and the other hooked in his belt loop by his thumb.

    “I expect you’ll be wanting to say you couldn’t help it.”

    “Yes, sir.” Jack’s reply was timid.

    “You didn’t mean for it to happen.”

    “No, sir.”

    Atlas nodded slowly, considering Jack with an intense gaze that Jack didn’t want to be directed at him anymore. But that was too much to hope for. Atlas continued to approach until he stood so close Jack had to look down at him even as Atlas looked up and ever-so-casually put his hand against the door, right above Jack’s shoulder. Even though Jack was several inches taller and could have easily pushed Atlas out of the way, he still felt trapped somehow, kept in place by Atlas’s unwavering gaze and overwhelming presence. It made Jack feel small and insignificant, unimportant, tiny next to Atlas’s extraordinary demeanor.

    “Now then,” Atlas said softly, and his hand rested briefly on Jack’s shoulder. Despite his nervousness, Jack felt a sense of comfort from Atlas’s touch, and half wished Atlas could leave his hand there forever.

    “You couldn’t help yourself, and I can’t blame you for it,” Atlas continued, and his hand moved up to gently rest against Jack’s face. Without any conscious direction, Jack found himself leaning into the touch ever so slightly. “But see that next time you think twice about it.”

    Wordlessly, Jack nodded, and just as he had been so reluctant to look at Atlas before, so he was unable to look away now. Atlas watched him carefully and removed his hand, and Jack immediately missed it dearly.

    “Say it,” Atlas said.

    “I’ll… think twice next time.”

    “That’s it,” Atlas smiled, but Jack noticed it didn’t really look like a real smile. He let out a breath, but couldn’t quite relax. Not with how Atlas was still regarding him.

    “You wanted this, boyo. Remember that.”

    Jack nodded again. “I do.”

    Atlas tilted his head. “I’m not sure you do.”

    Jack had no response to that. He didn’t know how he could convince Atlas that he still wanted this, short of leaning forward and kissing him, and that felt… wrong somehow. Atlas wouldn’t approve. Jack finally looked away again, turned his head aside, unsure of what else to say or do. He heard a soft rustle and a clink and his head turned back when he felt Atlas slip something behind his neck.

    It was Atlas’s belt.

    “Would you kindly step away from the door, boyo?” Atlas asked softly. Jack took two steps forward, and Atlas stepped back, exerting just enough pressure on the belt to make Jack feel as if he were being led. It wasn’t entirely as unpleasant a feeling as he would have expected.

    “Good. Now on your knees.”

    Jack hesitated, but Atlas raised his eyebrows. “What did I say about you needing to trust me?”

    Jack knelt, and Atlas smiled, taking a step forward as he looked down at him.

    “There’s a good lad.”

    Jack found the courage to speak up. “Atlas, what are you…”

    But Atlas cut him off. “To be quite honest boyo, I was enjoying you calling me sir.”

    Jack blinked up at him and shifted his weight on his knees. Carefully, he began again. “Sir, I don’t understand…”

    Atlas interrupted him again. “Just a little reminder, boyo.”

    “A reminder of what?” Jack had to ask, though he was wary of the answer.

    “Of who’s in charge here, boyo.”

    Jack stared in shock, and it felt like his stomach had dropped right out of him.

    “Now then,” Atlas continued smoothly. “You’ll do nothing until I say so, understand?”

    Jack nodded nervously, and his thoughts raced. Could he still leave? He probably could. He probably should. He should get out of there before things got out of hand.

    But he stayed where he was. As Atlas adjusted the belt so that it looped around Jack’s neck like a collar, Jack realized that if he left now--and he still could, and he certainly should--he probably would never be able to see Atlas again. Not like this, anyway. The choice he was facing was clear: let Atlas take complete control, whatever that might entail, or walk away, probably forever.

    “I can see you’re having doubts,” Atlas said softly, his hand on the excess of the belt so that it seemed like he had Jack on a leash. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Jack.”

    Jack hesitated before responding, trying to phrase his concerns as best he could. “It’s just… it’s either this or leave, isn’t it? Let you do… whatever this is, or walk out and not come back.”

    Atlas smiled, and it was a kind smile. Mostly, anyway. Jack thought he could see a shadow of something else in it. Something he didn’t like. But it was gone just as quickly as he noticed it and Jack decided he had imagined it.

    “You may be right about that,” Atlas said. He seemed to consider for a moment, looking at Jack thoughtfully. “How’s this, boyo. You stay right now, and we see how you like it. If you don’t, that’ll be the end of it, but if you do…” he trailed off and smiled again. “Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

    Jack tried to consider the offer carefully, but he was rather seriously distracted by Atlas’s close proximity, the pressure around his neck, and the way Atlas was looking down at him, all kindly smiles and raised eyebrows with a hint at things to come. He was feeling somewhat… excitable, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get over it if he left now. Jack swallowed against the belt and nodded, a little dazed. He didn’t want to go just yet.

    Atlas’s smile widened. “I hoped you would stay. This may be… different, but I think we’ll both like it.” He exerted just the slightest bit of pressure and Jack inhaled sharply in surprise and then choked at the restriction of breath.

    “Careful now, boyo,” Atlas said softly. Jack could feel his heart beginning to race. He had to force himself to take shallow breaths, to relax, to calm down. But there was no amount of self control he could exercise over his hardening cock, and Jack thought that Atlas could tell. When Atlas’s smile shifted subtly, it was no longer quite so kind.

    “Well now, boyo. How are you feeling?” He took a step forward so that he was a bare inch away from Jack, not touching, still holding the belt firmly, still looking down at Jack with that smile. He took his free hand and put it on the side of Jack’s face, and without even realizing what he was doing Jack found himself leaning into Atlas’s touch, even if it meant another fractional tightening of the belt around his neck.

    “Good… sir…” Jack breathed, suddenly acutely aware of Atlas’s smell, the feeling of his hand on Jack’s face, how close he was, his hand on the belt around Jack’s neck, the growing tightening in his pants.

    “What do you want, Jack?”

    Jack breathed slowly and leaned into Atlas’s hand until he took it away. Atlas shifted his other hand slightly and Jack followed the upward tug of the belt, lifting his face to look at Atlas, whose smile was no longer quite so kind. Somehow, this didn’t trouble Jack, but only excited him further.

    “You,” Jack breathed.

    “That’s a good lad. But you still have that… indiscretion to pay for.”

    Jack swallowed, regretting his time with Isaac at the party in a way he hadn’t before. He hadn’t thought about Atlas then. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He didn’t want to disappoint Atlas anymore.

    Atlas looked down at Jack’s obvious erection, and Jack flushed, uncomfortable in more than one way. Atlas seemed satisfied.

    “Now then,” he continued conversationally, as if this whole situation was perfectly normal, “you’ll not be speaking unless I tell you. You’ll be calling me ‘sir,’ and you’ll be doing what I tell you, no questions asked. Understand, boyo?”

    Jack nodded.

    “Aloud, if you would.”

    “Yes, sir.”

    “Attaboy. Let’s see you take care of that, then,” he nodded down, indicating Jack’s crotch.

    Jack began to reach for his pants but Atlas interrupted.

    “Ah… don’t touch.”

    Jack froze and looked up at Atlas, confused. “Sir?”

    Atlas frowned. “I didn’t say you could speak, did I.”

    Jack swallowed and shook his head.

    “Not a word, then,” Atlas said in a low growl, tugging the belt just enough to make Jack choke for a moment before letting it loose again slowly, until Jack could just barely breathe easily. Jack let out a slow, hissing breath. He really hoped this wasn’t going to bruise, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be so lucky. He wondered how he was going to explain it later.

Jack looked up at Atlas, hoping for clarification. He didn’t have to wait long.

“No hands yet, boyo,” Atlas said quietly, his expression still intense.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it again quickly. Atlas raised his eyebrows, waiting. Jack was at a loss. How was he supposed to take care of it if he couldn’t use his hands?

“Come on, boyo. Use that head of yours. And put your hands behind your back while you’re at it. Don’t want you to be giving into temptation again, do we.”

Jack swallowed and clasped his hands behind his back, his mind racing. What was he supposed to do? Atlas was clearly expecting something in particular but unless Jack could… rub up against something…

...oh.

Hoping he was right, Jack shuffled forward on his knees until he was pressed up against Atlas’s leg. He looked up at Atlas, searching for approval. Atlas nodded.

“That’s it. Go on.”

Jack took as much of a breath as he could manage with the belt around his neck, and with his face burning in shame, he began to rub himself up and down against Atlas’s leg. Atlas tugged the belt upward, forcing Jack’s face upward, though Jack avoided his gaze.

“Look at me.”

Jack looked at him. Atlas still wasn’t smiling, but he was looking satisfied again, and Jack realized suddenly that seeing that was almost as good as the friction he was creating against Atlas’s leg. And the friction was good, very good, though Jack couldn’t go very fast or get quite as much contact as he would have liked, fully clothed as he was. It was a little maddening.

Atlas leaned down until his mouth was next to Jack’s ear. As Jack continued to move against him, Atlas hissed to him, “apologize.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack choked.

“For what, boyo? Be specific.”

Jack let out a soft, involuntary cry, feeling himself burn with shame for what he had done, for what he was doing. “I’m sorry for fucking Isaac,” he managed to say, and he could feel tears beginning to push at his eyes, a pressure different from the one below, but still unbearable.

Atlas scoffed, low and mocking, and tugged sharply on the belt. “I don’t believe you. Again.”

Jack yelped, almost hyperventilating, and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry for fucking Isaac!” he cried out, and Atlas straightened, looking down at him thoughtfully, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“That’s better.” And then he did smile, running his free hand through Jack’s hair. “I accept your apology. Don’t let it happen again.”

Jack shook his head vigorously, and Atlas laughed a little.

“All right, stop that.”

Jack stopped, though his fast and shallow exhales whined a little at the loss of friction. Without it, his pants felt unbearably tight.

Atlas crouched down and, still holding the belt with one hand, undid Jack’s pants with the other. Jack let out a low moan as Atlas gently lifted his cock out of his pants. Keeping a firm hold on the belt, forcing Jack to look at him, Atlas began to stroke Jack’s dick slowly, gently, making Jack shiver with pleasure and frustration.

As he stroked him, too slowly, too gently, Atlas said, “you need me, boyo. Remember that. You wanted this. You needed this. You need me.”

Jack nodded breathlessly, and let out a small cry as Atlas slid his thumb over the head of his cock. Atlas grinned.

“You can’t get this from anyone else, can you, boyo? And why would you want to?”  
    Jack squirmed. Atlas was almost making it worse with how slowly and gently he was going. It was making him insane.

Instead of leaning in close again, Atlas pulled the belt until Jack could feel Atlas’s breath on his neck.

“Say it, boyo.”

Jack groaned. “I… need you, sir. God, please, sir, please.”

Atlas leaned back enough to look at him, amused. “Already?” He laughed. “No, I don’t think so. Not just yet. I want to make sure this particular lesson has sunk in.”

Jack whined and Atlas laughed again. Jack was fidgeting, squirming, awkwardly trying to lift into Atlas’s touch to no avail.

“Hold still, Jack. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

Jack bit back another whine and just barely managed to keep himself still. His hands were clenched around his wrists behind his back so hard he thought he might be bruising himself. He’d have to explain that one too, somehow.

Still Atlas continued, and he hissed into Jack’s ear how much Jack needed him, how much Jack wanted him, until Jack was mad with frustration, agreeing with everything Atlas said if only it could mean some release.

Finally Atlas leaned back, his fingers stilling as he considered Jack carefully. Jack stared back, sweaty and completely desperate.

“Now then. What have you learned?”

“I need you sir, I need you, I want you sir, please, please,” Jack babbled.

Atlas nodded. “Good. Now you can ask.”

“Please, Atlas, please…”

“Sir,” Atlas corrected sharply.

“Sir, please! I need…” Jack trailed off into an unintelligible series of syllables, incapable of articulation.

Atlas raised his eyebrows. “Would you like me to fuck you, Jack?”

“Yes, sir, please,” Jack pleaded gratefully.

Atlas nodded. “All right.” He stood, and pulled the belt off of Jack’s neck. “On your feet, boyo, and take off your clothes.”

Jack scrambled to his feet. He pulled off his clothes, and he didn’t think he had ever gotten undressed so quickly in his life. By the time he was done, Atlas was pouring lube onto his fingers. He didn’t even have to direct Jack this time, on his own Jack turned and leaned up against the desk, spreading his legs.

“There’s a good lad,” Atlas said, and Jack felt a wave of pleasure at the praise and the feeling of Atlas’s fingers entering him and finding the sweet spot almost immediately. Jack cried out as Atlas continued to finger him.

Atlas apparently wasn’t too patient either, because it wasn’t long before his fingers were replaced by his cock, and Jack groaned and gripped the table as Atlas started to fuck him. He was so close already he thought he might come too quickly, but Atlas grabbed Jack’s dick harshly and growled in his ear “not yet,” and Jack whined again but nodded, crying out with each and every thrust, and they came hard and fast.

It seemed like an eternity to Jack before Atlas loosened his dick just slightly and hissed into his ear again, “beg for it,” and Jack begged, he begged with everything he had left, he rambled and babbled and begged, and Atlas laughed low and dark and stroked him roughly.

It took only a few strokes, and Jack came harder than he ever had before, crying out Atlas’s name as the climax overwhelmed him. He was vaguely aware of Atlas coming as well moments later, and as he slowly came down, every muscle relaxing, he felt it echoed in Atlas behind him.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself.

“What was that, boyo?”

“...nothing, sir.”

“Thought so.” Atlas pulled out of Jack, but stayed close, running a hand up Jack’s back and making him shiver. “Now then. I think you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you, boyo?”

Jack nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Turn around.”

Jack turned.

“Remember this, boyo.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good lad. Get cleaned up, get dressed. And remember…”

“...don’t tell anyone?”

“Attaboy.”


End file.
